My Broken Shield
by Gyaradosmaster
Summary: He had a perfect shield and she broke it. SlyxRuka Invitationshipping.


Sly: You're creeping me out. You can't be this obsessed about Invitationshipping.

Me: I just am. And with RuaxPatty though I try and probably fail to not to include that pairing.

Stardust Dragon: The typo fixer is sorry for being too obsessed with Professor Layton and the Lost Future. I almost forgot to typo fix, but that game was just so awesome. Please forgive me.

Ruka: Sheesh! Even I think you're obsessed.

Me: Thank you! Now the disclaimer.

Rua: Gyaradosmaster doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, if he would I would be the main character, right?

Me: Sure whatever you say… Enjoy the story!

…

Sly didn't need anybody. Ever since his childhood he has preferred to be alone. Sure his mom always tried to make him more social, but mostly proved unsuccessful. He had never had real friends, believing that he doesn't need them. He always brushed coldly anyone off who bothered to talk to him.

His mother was always worried about him as she believed he would need some friends. That's why she tried to take him to social events like parties. However Sly was never interested in parties and mostly remained by sidelines watching everyone else have fun.

There was also other thing Sly said he didn't need. That being love. Sly has never expressed liking anyone. Actually he almost never shows much emotion. Back to the point, Sly thinks love is not needed in this world as he never quite understood it. He didn't understand what's fun about kissing or hugging or anything like that. Sure, though to his acting he had got some fan girls, but he never showed any interested in them. Because of this Sly had managed to build a shield to make him almost impossible to befriend.

Then there was a day when he got admitted to Duel Academy. He thought that everything was going to be normal. He would ignore anyone and wouldn't try to make friends. But his world turned upside down during that one class.

It was Trap Card class, which Sly thought was useless as any player should know what Trap Cards are and how they work. But the teachers think we're idiots, so we have this class. Teacher assigned partners to write about different kind of Trap Cards, which Sly again thought was useless. Then he heard that he was partnered with some girl named Ruka. He then saw green-haired girl make her way towards him.

''Hey! My name is Ruka.'' She said cheerfully and smiling down on him as he was still sitting. Sly just smirked at her.

''Sly.'' He said in his usual ''I couldn't care less'' voice. Ruka frowned at his voice, but smiled after.

''Nice to meet you Sly! Shall we start?'' Ruka asked politely.

''Whatever.'' He said once again with the voice. Ruka looked at him confused because of his acting. She had never met a person like that.

''You could be nicer you know.'' Ruka said. Sly just shrugged her off.

''I'm not. Can we start already?'' Sly asked as he noticed that everyone else had started already. Ruka sighed, but nodded as they started.

Ever since that day she tried to befriend him, inviting him to join them to almost anywhere. It seemed that Ruka was actually only one that tolerated him in their little group. Rua seemed to almost hate him, because of how anti-social he is. Others didn't care that much.

Then there was that day when he was eating with his mother. It was pretty normal. It was a silent, but Sly wasn't aware that this was the beginning of the end.

''So dear, have you managed to get any friends?'' Kasumi (AN: Sly's mom) asked.

''Not really. I wouldn't call them friends.'' Sly said picking his food. At this his mother perked up.

''So you have managed to get some kind of friends? That's great!'' Kasumi said happily smiling at her son. Sly however crossed his arms.

''I just hang with them sometimes. Then there's that girl Ruka…'' Sly started before noticing that he spoke too much. At the mention of girl Kasumi almost spitted out her tea and evil glint appeared in her eyes.

''A girl! You actually have a girlfriend? What's her name? How does she look like? How did you two met? And why do you like her?'' Kasumi said bombarding her son with questions. Sly looked slightly nervous and was blushing slightly.

''She's not my girlfriend!'' Sly yelled to prove his point, but his face said otherwise. Kasumi smiled when she noticed her son's expression.

''Oh really?'' Kasumi said smiling and then walked closer to her son and whispered something to his ear that made his blush increase tenfold.

''Mother!'' He yelled surprised what his mother just said to him. Kasumi started to giggle a little. Sly desperately tried to make his blush go away, but didn't manage to do it.

''This is a miracle! You're actually blushing. I´ll go get my camera.'' Kasumi said and raced to find a camera. Sly was still blushing. I knew it was dangerous to tell her about Ruka. Now that he thought about it, Ruka looks kind of cute… Ahh where did that unwanted thought come from. Sly shook his head to clear his thoughts when his mother came back.

''Now say cheese.'' Kasumi said jokingly, though Sly kept his annoyed expression. Flash and click was heard as the photo was taken. Kasumi smiled at him and Sly frowned back.

Yeah that day was weird. But it was just a start for the end. Due to his mother's knowledge about his so-called friends she actually wanted him to invite them over. Like that would ever happen. He was never in million years going to invite Ruka and her friends over…

''Would you like to visit our house?'' Sly said silently. It totally happened. He couldn't believe his own mother blackmailed him. She said that if he didn't invite them over she would reveal _That Picture _to everyone. No he didn't mean the blushing picture it was something worse…

Ruka was genuinely surprised and was smiling brightly. ''Really? You really want to invite us over?'' Ruka asked happily. Sly nodded cursing silently his mother and currently hating his life. This made Ruka happier… no I don't mean the cursing part.

''This is great. I had wanted to visit your house for a while. I go and tell the others!'' Ruka said and gave him a quick hug and then ran off. Sly looked at her retreating figure blush growing on his cheeks. _''What's wrong with me? This has never happened before. I have to keep my shield up.'' _Sly thought confused

Then the day became. It had just started and he already wished it would end. His mother was giddy and was giggling to herself, which made Sly nervous. Sly didn't know this would be a changing point to his life.

''Ding Dong!'' The bell rang. Normally it's a good voice, but this time Sly feared it. He knew it was them, but reluctantly opened the door to see Ruka smiling and the others frowning a little. He wasn't surprised by this as Ruka was only one actually enjoying this.

''Hey Sly.'' Ruka said smiling. Sly replied with bored hi and let them in. Rua and Tenpei immediately started to search around. After a while they stopped.

''Okay I give up. Where's your torture chamber and victims?'' Rua asked seriously. Sly looked at him strangely and Patty and Ruka sighed at them. Then Kasumi walked from the stairs to downstairs smiling at the children.

''Hello! I'm Sly's mother Kasumi.'' She said still smiling as she shook everyone´s hands and they introduced themselves. When Ruka introduced herself evil glint appeared in Kasumi's eyes, which made Sly feel slightly scared. It started pretty normally, but then it became awkward when his mother dragged him to a corner.

''She seems like a nice girl. No wonder you like her.'' Kasumi said smiling.

''I don't like her.'' Sly said trying to keep his voice minimum so no one would hear him. Kasumi just kept smiling.

''Don't try to deny it. I never knew I would get grandchildren.'' Kasumi said practically beaming now. This line made Sly blush like crazy.

''I don't like Ruka!'' Sly yelled. He then put his hands on his mouth because he accidentally yelled that out loud making everyone turn their heads to his direction. All of them looked shocked especially Ruka. Sly looked at them back with blank expression.

''I´m going to my room.'' Sly said silently and ran to his room leaving everyone shocked. Awkward silence followed as no one dared to say anything.

''I go and check on him.'' Ruka said breaking the silence and leaving the room.

In Sly's room Sly was lying on his bed. He wasn't crying or anything, because he hated crying and didn't understand the point. Well it wasn't like he would have confessed his feelings that he didn't have. But it's going to be awkward around her now. He then heard door creak and someone entered his room.

''Who is it?'' Sly asked trying to sound angry, but failed miserably.

''It's me, Ruka. I want to talk to you about something.'' Ruka said silently. Sly stood up from his bed and crossed his arms.

''There's nothing to talk about.'' Sly said like he had no idea what was happening. Ruka looked at him with pleading eyes.

''Please Sly. I want to know. What do you think our relationship is?'' Ruka asked confused. Sly looked at her nervously.

''Fine I like you… as a friend.'' Sly answered with a small smile. Ruka looked at him little confused, but then smiled.

''I like you as a friend too. We better go back to others, but first…'' Ruka said and walked closer to him and kissed him on a cheek and then ran off before he could ask anything. As she left Sly released a smile.

He had a perfect shield and she broke it.

…

Me: Okay pretty lame way to end a one-shot, but it's new. And besides I managed to write a SlyxRuka story without RuaxPatty.

Applause

Bob: I wasn't in this and Patty was only mentioned.

Me: So. What's your problem? It was supposed to be about just SlyxRuka anyway.

Stardust Dragon: *yawns*

Rua: Anyway Review if you liked and review if you didn't like.

Patty: Isn't that Gyaradosmaster's line?

Me: Yes it is. And Rua since you stole you will be punished. I will give everyone cookies and you can't have any.

Rua: No!

Me: Like he said Review!


End file.
